Azkaban
by Cozboz
Summary: Sirius's diary in Azkaban. It's kinda weird so if you read this and u haven't read it already read the authors note in the first chapter (at the end). CHAP 8 UP!!! REVIEW EVERYONE!!!
1. The Entrance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or universe they all belong to the almighty J.K Rowling.

August 12th.

First day at Azkaban. This place worse than I had ever imagined. This place does not get it's name just by the Dementors, but also by the insanity in the air. As I walked down the hall past cells, faces would appear out of the darkness of the cell, with a look that would of been curiosity, but was one of insanity and pleading. I recognised several faces, these were the faces that were meant to be my comrades in murdering. If when I walked down that hall if I hadn't known what those disgusting excuses for wizards had done I might have pitied them, but instead I wanted to spit at them and curse them to a million pieces (just like I was meant to have done to Pettigrew).

My cell was at the far end of the corridor, I sat across the hall from none other than Bartemis Crouch (junior) he looked pale and weak, just like all the others in Azkaban. He caught my eye and quickly turned to the darkness of his cell. I decided that I should go to sleep, I squinted in the darkness of my cell and found nothing in it except a small toilet. I lay down on the floor and fell asleep.

*********************************************************************

Hope u enjoyed soz for the short chappie but all chapters will be quiote short but I will update quick. This story is Sirius writin a diary about all the stuff he has done in Azkaban SO FAR and eventually it will get to the present day and it will stop bein a diary and more of a story. REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	2. Ughhhhhh food!

Disclaimer: Ditto.

Azkaban Chapter 2!

August 13th

I was arisen from my sleep very early by the screams of my inmates. The noise sent a chill down my spine. When you here these souls screaming at night, you can't help but listen to what they are screaming. I often heard the words master, mother, father and kill. I went to the corner of my freezing cell and put my fingers in my ears and started to tell myself the story that my Mother always told to me when I was a young child. This worked and I quickly fell into another slumber.

I woke the next morning to see a small bowl at the front of my cell, I moved towards it cautiously like a dog seeing fire for the first time. I examined the contents, inside was a sort of liquid but not quite, it still had some solidity in it. I guessed this was our "breakfast" so naturally started to eat it. The first mouthful of that, stuff, I will never forget, not only was the taste bad, but after eating it I felt something rising up my throat, it was hot and slimy, my body had rejected the food and had thrown it up. I left that food for a while and decided that I would try and eat it later.

It was late and I was famished, I moved over to the food again, I tried a bit again, this time it still tasted bad but it went down and did not come back up. I finished the "food", but my mouth was feeling very num as the food wasn't hot but had an affect on my mouth like it was very hot.

I went to sleep earlier than I normally would in the normal world. I moved to the corner of my cell and went to sleep.

*********************************************************************

What do u think? Good, bad or just plain ugly? hahaha. NOW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (get the hint?)

NOW DO IT!!!!!


	3. Brink of Insanity

Disclaimer: blah blah

August 14th

I woke in the morning without being disturbed all night. I picked up my bowl of food and began to eat it. Once again my mouth felt very num, but my body must have been starting to get used to the punishment it was going through.

That day I realised not only was this place a nightmare, but was insanely boring. If you don't get bored with staring at bars and a skanky toilet for hours on end. I remembered as a young child I would often get bored, but I would just whine to my Mother and she would give me something to do even if I didn't enjoy it. But here you would have to face the wrath of the Dementors if you whined about boredom.

I started to occupy myself when I started chipping away at one of the stone walls with my bear hands. I picked at it for hours, it gave me great pain to do this as my nails snapped out of my finger-tips. Eventually I chipped away a stone about the size of my palm. It had come at a cost though, my hands were smeared with the blood that was flowing freely from my fingers. When I think about that now I realise that is the closest I was to insanity.

I named the stone Pierce after my cousin, I don't know why but he had always been a very close relation to me, almost as good as my friends James and Remus. But alas he died when he was eleven years of age. He developed a brain tumour and he died. I started to see if I cold hit a certain slab of stone with Pierce from the opposite side of the cell.

Time flew after that and I soon realised it was late in the evening, so I ate the rest of my food and went to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Thanks to all my reviewers. FIVE! I THINK WE CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT! Thanks especially to Rozengarden coz she reviewed TWICE!!! NOW GET OUT THERE AND GIVE ONE FOR THE TEAM!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Crouch

Disclaimer: ditto

A/N: Umm hope u liked i'm gonna put this in angst as well as horror coz well evrybody loves angst!

August 15th

From then on I decided as long as I was there I might as well live life to it's fullest. My optimsm was soon beaten back hastily by how awful I felt when I woke the next morning. My head was pounding, my fingers were scabbed over looking infected and I had cramp in my legs. I struggled to move, but I managed to get across to my food. The food had stopped tasting so bad, well it wasn't tasting of anything, my mouth was too num.

I noticed soon that Bartemis Crouch across the corridor was staring at me, with his large bloodshot eyes, that were hoping for me to say something, that would get him out of his misery. He stared for a long time, this began to frustrate me, it was as though he was distractiing me from doing something I neede to do, but I was doing nothing. I stared back determined not to blink, you could say I was trying to beat him at his own game, but I was trying to piss him off, just like he had done to me. I couldn't take it, I lost it and shouted

'WHAT!' he didn't move, but his mouth moved into an insane grin and he carried on looking at me. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME FOR YOU MOTHERFUCKER!' I bellowed throwing myself against the cage bars. I suddenly realised what I had said. Suddenly a Dementor glided down the corridor. It towered over me, even though it was outside the cell. It then brought up a rotting hand and punched me right on the nose. I felt it break and I was thrown backwards. My whole body then felt completely cold all over, I then passed out.

*********************************************************************

Come on people! I only got 2 more reviews!!! You better review!!!!!


	5. Never scream in Azkaban

Disclaimer: Is J.K. a guy small and still goes to school, I don't think so. Course I ain't her! An I don't own any ya di ya di ya...

****

Phoenix Fangor: I'm surprised no one asked that before, but wait untill it gets to the present day, then you will find out. Thanks!!

Gandalfgrl86: That wasn't a short review. I might need some help soon but not right now, thanks anyway. Thanks!!

****

Freak Like me: Well I would, but I can't be bothered with homework an all. Thanks!!

August 16th

I squinted in the darkness when I woke, the side of my face was bruised and swollen after the punch from the Dementor. I realised it was night when I looked out of my cell into the hallway. When it was day the window at the end of the hallway would project light right down the corridor, but there was no light shining down the corridor just darkness.

I was unable to get to sleep, as I had technically slept while I was unconscious and the screams. When I was asleep I would notice them (I am a very heavy sleeper), but now I realised how much screaming went on at night in Azkaban. I wondered whether I screamed at night or not. My voice was never hoarse in the morning and well I didn't really have much to scream about. I realised that these people in Azkaban had gone terribly insane, and I really didn't feel insane at all. I wondered why I wasn't going insane like the other prisoners at Azkaban. But then it came to me, all the people that were screaming and going insane were the ones that were definitely guilty of committing horrendous crimes. They must be going insane as they knew they had done awful things and now they regretted it and with all the Dementors round, they would go insane in no time at all.

It was soon morning and many of my inmates had woken. I looked across the hall and saw Crouch. He was wide awake, and quickly noticed me staring at him. He came towards the bars and screamed.

' MOTHER!!! PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO IT PLEASE!!!!!!! M-M-MOTHER!' he then broke down crying, still wailing. Eventually because he was making such a dreadful noise, two Dementors with clubs in hand, swept down the hall, opened his cell and went in. That experience will never leave me, and has taught me never to scream in Azkaban again while Dementors roam it. They beat him very badly with the two clubs. One of them proceeded to hit his torso and his back, while the other hit him round the head. After about ten minutes the Dementors left the cell. I was shocked to see what they had done. Crouch lay on the floor, with a broken nose with blood flowing from it. He had a series of gashes round his forehead which each looked like they needed stitches. He had puked on the floor from the beating to the stomach. The back of his shirt was stained in blood. He lay on the floor bleeding unconscious.

*********************************************************************

Well thank u 2 all my reviwers, encourage ppl 2 read this please, it's good sn't it , well from what I've heard. I luv u 2. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. New Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff yeah yeah yeah lets get to the fic

****

Cho Chang 2002: Errrrm well I really am trying to spread it all out nicely, thanks for the review!!

****

Dragon Chick: Poor poor Siwius....thanks for the review!!

****

Rozengarden: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! First reviewer to really like my fic!!! THANK YOUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

****

Igloo: Yeah you just keep talkin...thanks anyhuu!!!!! Oh yeah thanks for the spelling thing!!!

****

Big Slimy Thing: Oh well thanks for the review!!

****

CassandrAIarwen: Well I'm just soooo original *sarcasm* I'm workin on the longer thing and because of pretty please that just sealed the deal!! Thanks for the review.

A.N: Right people since you've all been moaning about it not being long enough well now I'm gonna combine a few days together in one chapter. Now don't moan!!

August 17th

He didn't move for a long time, I looked at him and thought weather that kind of beating was regular for the prisoners of Azkaban. I then realised that these people had been put in Azkaban for acts of "abuse to human rights" so the Ministry of Magic wouldn't be that hypocritical and commit this crime in the prisons. Just because they are prisoners doesn't mean they don't have rights.I didn't really care as these people in Azkaban (bar me) had committed terrible crimes.

I looked at my clothes and realised that they were seriously dirty and frankly I wreaked. I was growing a beard and my hair was quite long. I knew it would be a lot longer soon, so again I didn't care.

Soon everybody was awake, but I heard a lot of commotion coming from down the corridor. I pressed myself against the bars of my cell and tried to look round the corner but I couldn't see. I then heard a male voice from near where all the commotion was yell.

'HE'S DEAD!!!!' when he shouted it didn't sound as though he was sad, he sounded as though he was glad. I heard the sound of a prison cell opening and the being shut again. Then two Dementors then walked down the corridor carrying a stretcher. The figure on it was a woman that I recognised as the Nurse that had killed many people in St Mungo's Hospital. She had a wound on her temple, it looked like she had hit her head so hard against one of the bars on her cell it had killed her. I wondered why she hadn't just stopped eating that would have been much more painless, but maybe she had been so desperate she did it like that. I wondered who would take her place in Azkaban as there was a long waiting list for Azkaban, the ones that were kept waiting were put in the Knowtall Prison in London. It wasn't half as bad as Azkaban, there were no Dementors and they gave you recognisable food. I got into Azkaban straight away as I was dubbed "unstable to stay anywhere but Azkaban" by non other that Bartemis Crouch senior I didn't know what he was on because they couldn't prove I was guilty without giving me a trial. I wondered what was going to happen to him, I really hoped he would be ruined and humiliated by the whole wizarding world. He had already been disgraced by his "family", so I doubted he would get Minister of Magic.

The food didn't arrive that day, I knew the Dementors liked us much better dead so they all flocked to the "funeral".

The day was a pretty normal one until the evening when the new prisoner was brought in. I didn't recognise him but as he was being dragged past my cell, he looked at me square in the eyes and spat on me. I didn't expect this kind of greeting. But as I saw him from behind I knew who it was it was he had been in the news a lot before I was sent to Azkaban. He was a psycho killer from America. He had put the Imperius curse on his brother and had mad him kill his family and himself then he had gone on a killing rampage and had murdered 123 muggles and 44 Wizards and Witches. I wondered why he was being brought in ahead Voldemorts followers. It was probably because they were still all denying it and having "fair trials". Of course the Ministry would take any of the crap they came out with. Even if they said a rock had told them to murder all those innocent people they would have believed it and given them jobs and let them start a new life. I wished I was one of them but then again I didn't I wanted to be free but I didn't want to be a lying, murdering scum bag. I didn't mind being who I was just where I was annoys me. I lent against the wall and drifted to sleep.

*********************************************************************

Everybody again this isn't that short and don't complain about the length just about other things. NOW REVIEW! hahaha


	7. Dreamer

****

Phoinex Fangor: Just remember I am English and when I speak about Americans it's isn't always positive....but to me you do exist!!! Thank you!!

****

Someone Curious Who is not now: Well I don't think he realises he can use it to his advantage at the moment. But he will later when he realises why he is staying sane start to realise that sorta thing. He has to learn about Dementors and stuff before it can become that detailed. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters cept a few.

August 18th

I woke, soaked in warm sweat. I had dreamt that I was in a building that I didn't recognise. I had looked around the room and in there was Remus, James and Lily and many other of my friends. I knew for some reason as you do in dreams that the building I was in was going to collapse. There were stairs that went downwards which you could escape down. I ran to all of my friends individually and started shouting to them that they could escape with me but they ignored me I finally reached James and started screaming that we could escape, but he still ignored me. He then said

'Thirty seconds'' I knew this meant there were thirty seconds until the building would collapse. I then started bellowing as hard as I could in his face. Still he ignored me. I then started trying to push him but he wouldn't move. I then gave in and just leant against him and burst into tears and started screaming

'I don't want to die!!!!' then the building started to shake, it suddenly felt my stomach in my mouth as we started falling to the ground. As we fell downwards I heard a voice say.

'Well this is it... good bye everyone' I turned around and realised who it was, it was my cousin Emily. I had loved her so much when she was young. She had been so sweet, her voice was so to the point and still was the same as it had been when she was a little girl. It had always made me smile. But this time I cried and screamed. Then I woke.

I leant against my cell wall and started replaying the dream over in my head trying not cry. I had always tried a technique with nightmares I tried replaying the dreams over in my head but changing the end so it wasn't bad. It never worked as whenever I shut my eyes to think of the ending I liked but the image of what I had seen in the dream. I stood up and started scratching the wall with my stone I had carved out of the wall. My fingers were still completely scabbed over so I had trouble, but I started scratching a portrait of an imaginary person. After working on it for a while I tried to see what I had drawn but it was too dark to see.

When the Sun had risen I stared at the picture and it looked just like my father, Gregg Black. I stood staring at it for a long time, before my food arrived. I ate in silence still staring at my piece of art.

I did this for the rest of the day. But, while I was staring a Dementor came and looked into my cell. I stood up and looked right back at it. I moved to the other side of my cell while the Dementor was looking at me. It didn't look in the corner where I was I then ran across to the other side of my cell. Still the same thing happened. I wondered why this happened. I knew that the Dementor knew I was there but why wasn't it looking at me.

I thought about the Dementor for a long time. I had many theories why it wasn't looking at me, but one seemed more realistic than the others. They were blind. I had never seen the head of a Dementor. I had never seen any eyes on a Dementor. This meant they were able to sense beings. But how did they not walk into walls or know where doors are? I asked myself. Even if it sense me I knew that Dementors were not to be taken lightly.

I sat down and ate my "dinner" which was worse than normal. It tasted like a spicy muggle food, but with a taste of the food we had eaten before. Ir burned my tongue, and I sat against the wall trying to take in air. It got late and I decided that sleeping was a good idea after a bad day.

*********************************************************************

Ah well what will Sirius do next tune in next time for more loser stuck in a prison cell!! YAY! NOW REVIEW!!!!


	8. Memories

****

Phoinex Fangor: No not slush, I dunno just something not very nice. Thanks!!

****

Rozengarden: I'm getting there! Everybody is being soooo impatient.

****

Daniz: Ok, listen carefully. This is a diary from Sirius. Eventually after another 15 chapters it will come to the present day. Then it will become a story not from Sirius' P.O.V but from a narrator and then it will follow him through his escape ect.

August 19th

I was woken earlier than I had wished by the sound of someone talking outside of my cell. I cautiously looked out and saw the back of a tall muscular man with short black hair. He was talking to a Dementor. He had a newspaper in his pocket and it was in reaching distance. I reached out and took it in my hand, but it was still in his pocket. I tried to pull my hand back into my cell with it in my hand but if I had pulled it out completely he would notice. So I waited until he would move then it would stay in my hand and the newspaper would come out of his pocket as he moved. He eventually moved after a long conversation with he Dementor. It worked exactly the way I had wished.

I looked at the headlines. Obviously nothing had been happening in the Wizarding world. But there was one that I looked at for a long time. It read:

HARRY POTTER TO LIVE WITH MUGGLES

harry Potter the baby that defeated he who must not be named has been sent to live with his uncle and aunt, Mr vernon dursley and mrs petunia dursley. this decision was made by albus dumbledore on the night that he who must not be named was defeated. hr will be living there until the age of eleven when he will go to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. his mother and father were killed and his godfather sirius black has been sentanced to life in azkaban after killing peter pettigrew.

It was a short article but it kept me satisfied. I flicked through the pages and stopped, stunned at one page. There was a picture of someone Sirius had known very well. It was Abby Young or to be Abby Black. She was sirius' fiance and they were to be wed in 2 weeks. He had met her at Hogwarts and had been the closest thing to him next to the Marauders. She was a pretty woman with black hair down to her shoulders.

The article was about her finding remains of a Dragon colony that had never been found before. She had named it the Scottish Redback as she had found remains of skin and it was a blood red. The picture made her look very happy but she looked as though she was hiding something. I noticed immediately she missed me. The thing that had stuck in my mind the most about her was when I was being taken to Azkaban, I told her I would get out and come and find her. She had just stood there staring at me like she loved me but she doubted me. I could tell when I was being taken away that she couldn't decide whether I had killed all those people or not.

I read through the article and found one line at the bottom that shocked me it read : And Miss Young will be expecting a baby in 7 months. I was completely speechless. I had always wondered what it would be like to be a Father. I knew then it was amazing but frightening at the same time. Knowing that you had given life to another, many times I had seen this kind of thing been taken easily in plays but in the real world it was scary. I lay against the wall thoughts racing through my head. I felt very dizzy and then everything went black.

*********************************************************************

Sorry everyone for the short chappie but it was a good one i thought. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	9. Dumbledore's visit

**The one and only ZARA: **Well it seemed that I'd dropped it but it's back muhahaha!

**Phoenix Fangor: **Why thank you

September 14th

It was the early hours of the morning when I first awoke to see two men, standing and talking between the cells in hushed voices. I could only make out fragment of their conversation but I knew clearly who the man who was standing closest to me was. He did not seem pleased with the other shadowed figure, but kept his voice low as to not cause trouble.

'But don't you see Albus, the inmates are only kept quiet because of the dementors, to have them removd would be proposeterous. The thought that they would change to the side of He who must not be named is again ridiculous' the smaller man babbled all in one breath. The closest man who was now obviously Dumbledore did not reply for several moments.

'I do not believe they will convert to the side of Voldemort, as there is no human Voldemort to join' Dumbledore said in an unflinching voice 'but what I am saying, if Voldemort did make a return, if Voldemort isn't dead then what do we do with the dementors? There would be no way to stop them from converting'. The other man shook his head.

'He is dead, you know that as well as I do, the boy killed him whether you would like to think a child could do what you could not in ten years' he replied raising his voice. One inmate across the hall had sat up now and was listening intently. Dumbledore turned his head and looked around him.

'There is no need to raise your voice Geoffrey, there are ears here that would kill to hear what we are discussing, we are not debating in this corridor I mearley raised the point as this is where I finally found you. Now if you would like to carry on this discussion elsewhere, please be my guest' Dumbledore muttered turning on his heel to leave. The other man, who I did not know followed accordingly. I stood up in my cell to watch them leave, and as Dumbledore was leaving he seemed to make eye contact with me very briefly. I resisted the temptation to yell out at him, as knew that would only cause trouble for no one else but me.

We were let out of our cells one a month, to get some "fresh air" as we were told and exercise. We were led out of our cells one by one each connected to the other by our arms and ankles. The first thing you noticed when you came out into the open on the island that Azkaban is situated on is the sea breeze. The air hits your face like a thousand tiny daggers, in some ways it was a nice change from the humidity inside your cell, but also the pain was very sharp on the eyes.

When I finally opened my eyes, all I could see was the sea. There was land that was vaguely visible in the distance, but over the miles of heaving waves. We all stood, eyes squinting staring at our fate, all of us knowing that we would never escape from this place, not even an animagus.

We were made to run gently for ten minutes or so, all of us Dementors included knowing how pointless it was. Nobody spoke while we ran, I suppose no one had the heart as the Dementors still loomed large over us. But every face I looked at seemed to be a little less weak. And it suddenly hit me, as all of us were running about, that I was one of them. No matter how hard I wanted to be different from these death eaters and murderers I knew that I wasn't as we were almost like a team now. We were in it together, we all knew the yearning to escape, the pain of the Dementors constantly. And I knew if I ever escaped and met someone else who had felt the pain of Azkaban, I would be able to look into their eye and both of us would know what each other were thinking, that we knew something they didn't.


End file.
